The Lost Days at Wammy's
by emeraldterror
Summary: Mutual feelings of infatutation were shared between Matt and Mello. It, of course, all started with a kiss. What's the worse that can happen? ...Apparently a lot because everything went downhill from there. Rewritten. Slash, Mello/Matt, some humor. Abandoned.


_A/n: Introducing… The long awaited for… Prologue of the rewritten version of The Lost Days at Wammy's!_

_Okay, since I had deleted this story early October of 2009 (OMFG! 4 months ago!), I have made this story go through major editing, re-editing, and slight plot changing. That's right; I might change the names of some of my OCs! (Zach and Tyler, those names make me depressed and their personalities are a little… Gary-Stue-ish?) In addition, since I have discovered a new descriptive power, I shall use it to make this story worth reading. I was so depressed with its older version. Nevertheless, since I do have those that are nice enough to read it, it drives me to rewrite it. (I seem to get many people telling me that they liked it... Impossible!!!)_

_Note that the songs being used from now on are, at the highest, from 2004. That's right, this story is from 2003-2004, when the Kira case was coming to a close, am I correct? So that makes our adorable, cheek-pinch-able main characters hormone-driven and thirteen and fourteen! Oh how this story will be fun *grins*. However, keep in mind, this story is T. I hope to keep it that way. So… erm… no lemons (maybe a lime?) and a lot of sweetness *winces as she is pelted by rotten apples*. I also am going to tell you while I am already under attack that this is going to be pretty angsty, so Romance/Angst/Drama/Tragedy? This also isn't meant to make every girl/guy (:D?) reading drool, I will sneak in a few things about homophobia and emotional issues and such, just to make it seem more serious. It is going to change significantly because... well... If you want to read the un-edited version (up to chapter 7), then visit my Deviant Art account.*_

_Reversed roles? I regret to inform you that I suddenly like SEME!Mello more than UKE!Mello for some reason. :O Shocked? I know, but I seem to have been looking around, thinking through this story, and suddenly like UKE!Matt more. *shrugs* Don't ask why._

_* - I can't upload the rest because they were deleted off fanfiction when I forgot to reset the timer thing! D: _

Disclaimer:_I do not own Death Note or the characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba, while their appearances apparently belong to Takeshi Obata. *shrugs* whatever._

Warning:_Major out-of-character-ness in this and following chapters. I also warn those who hate stories that contain Shounen-Ai that this story… contains it._

* * *

_The Lost Days at Wammy's_

_Prologue_

* * *

Wammy's Orphanage: The only actual sanctuary for supposed _"genius"_ orphans.

The multiple-story mansion had its own school, located on the bottommost floor and contained over one hundred rooms with two orphans - at the most - each. With the appropriate math, you could say there were roughly two hundred students living in such a world-renowned and prestigious orphanage.

The whole point of this much effort, you ask? Every student strived to become the smartest, the highest ranked, so-to-say. Of what, you may ask? The orphanage, and eventually, on one far-off day in the distant future, the _world_. The position that was greatly coveted was held by Nate River, or _Near_, as he prefers to be called and demands to be addressed as such.

Nicknames at Wammy's were of the norm. Every student either went by a letter - the first generation of the Wammy's students withheld this right of addressing themselves by single initials. Although, the numbers of these students were slowly depleting with each passing year - or simply nicknames, which were only one-worded and were usually creative, since they were their aliases. Yes, although it seems strange, the point of nicknames in Wammy's was for aliases, just like their idol. They were not allowed to demand being called by their birth names, but by a simple alias.

Setting introductions of the setting aside, we meet two of the highest ranking students - the second and third - in their thirteen feet by eleven feet bedroom.

"_Yes!" _Another cry of victory erupted from the third, his arms flailed above his head in a victorious fashion, although he seemed more childish than anything. Well, of course, he would not really know better because he was, in fact, thirteen years young with a robbed childhood.

Cocking his head to his right, Mello gazed at him. The way the dull orange light of the single lamp sitting on the table placed beside Matt's head was making his usually red - unnaturally red, at that - hair a deep, russet brown color, also casting shadows across his face. Although, the shadows were ruined by the handheld device clutched in both hands, so close to his face it _really _could not be healthy. His messy hair was not brushed, draping down almost to his shoulders in an _'I'm-a-rebel'_ kind of shaggy way. He was lazily leaning against the side of his bed, his legs crossed nonchalantly with the toe of his left sneaker playing with the dark-colored carpet.

Mello sighed and tore his icy gaze away from his best friend, who was the one he secretly yearned for. What actually attracted him? Matt was slightly annoying, he was not all that great looking, he did not have much common sense... However, perhaps... maybe it was the way Matt could make him laugh, or the stupid things that he did. Mello inwardly laughed thinking of when he had jumped off the highest water slide at a water park the year before just for kicks. Sobering up when a sly smirk crossed his features, his thoughts redirected themselves to his affections. However, the redhead across him need not worry about his silly crush; it was irrelevant and would go away in - hopefully - the near future.

He uncomfortably shifted in the odd angle he was, with his legs draped over one armrest while his back was propped against the other, completely covering the loveseat he had attained from a complicated deal with L. Although, it was a few years old and slightly worn with his name scrawled in washable black marker here and there, but other that that, it was in a fine condition. He averted his gaze from the direction his roommate was in and glared at the alarm clock at his beside table.

It was only eight-thirty and they were already restricted to their rooms by that damned curfew.

Matt, who was now staring with great disbelief at his video game, brought it closer to his face in a possibly blinding range, his thumb moving to the volume button, and switched it to the maximum volume.

Mello's right golden eyebrow twitched as his gaze slowly moved to the only place he felt comfortable with, and glared with all his might. The oblivious red head continued playing, beeping away.

"Turn the damn sound off," Mello growled as he threw his arm towards the table beside his sofa-chair, blindly grasping for any form of chocolate to calm his anger.

Matt grunted in response, but did not comply as he slowly pulled the game away from his face. He blinked rapidly to rid himself of the brightness and continued pressing down random buttons in a flurry of motions. Mello noted the dazed look in his green eyes and decided that, maybe, tonight he had overdone the video games just a little. He swung his legs, which were incased in tight, black pants - his favorite color (if it was one at all), mind you - over the armrest of his chair and planted his feet firmly on the ground. The carpet softly patted under his feet as he shuffled to his friend. He shook his head in disapproval, the only thought running through his head under all the fuzziness of infatuation was reminding him that he needed to gather a few other orphans and stage an intervention soon before Matt went blind.

He stopped at the foot of Matt's bed and placed both hands on his waist, which, he had to admit, did seem a little girly but earned him obedience from every orphan he knew (Was it the dark colors he wore or the menacing glare that established his authority? He really had to ask Matt soon). He took note that, from the medium sized radio perched at the top of his mountainous and horrific pile of textbooks in the corner of his side of the room, an acoustic-like song was softly playing and flooding the room.

'_Establish the perfect mood,' _his mind commented.

He placed his hand at the top of the video game that Matt was so entranced with and pulled it out of his hands. Matt's eyes immediately snapped up to the blonde's right hand, which was carefully dangling his precious game. He reached up, but had his hand slapped away by Mello's left. His stare of disbelief soon turned to a glare and he gripped both sides of his goggles before pulling them over his head and roughly slamming them onto the bed he was sitting on and glared with full intensity at the blonde standing before him.

"Give my game back," Matt growled through clenched teeth. He once again tried to grab it, but cursed the difference in height between him and Mello, not only from where he sat, but from where he stood as well. Mello had to at least be five feet five inches while he, himself, was still a solid five feet. He shook the thought from his head and stood.

"Never," was Mello's reply, followed by a smirk.

Matt grabbed the front of Mello's shirt, fisted his hand in the black material and forcefully pulled Mello closer. He was face to face with him, but his eyes only reached the blonde's mouth, so he had to glare _up _at him. "Give my freaking game back," pissed, Matt tightened his grip on the collar of Mello's shirt.

"I already told you, idiot. I won't give your fucking game back; it's unhealthy and can make you go blind."

Matt's right eye twitched and he bit back a venomous remark, knowing full well that his roommate was right. "Just give it back."

Mello grinned, a mischievous thought hitting him, one that would not only test _his_ crush on the boy, but also test the boy that _was _his crush. "Well, then. If you want it so bad," he leaned close to Matt, "why don't you just kiss me?"

Matt's glare immediately disappeared, a light, pink blush dusting itself across his cheeks. He stared at the grinning Mello in horror. Was he found out? Did Mello swing that way? Questions swirled in his head, causing him to grow more and more confused. Moments passed in silence and still the stunned Matt did not move.

Mello, who was staring the entire time with an expression of glee at his crush's flabbergasted expression, decided to take matters into his own hands. He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Matt's, the teen immediately stiffening before him. The grip on his collar grew slack before the hand limply fell away to the boy's side.

Mello, after a few seconds, was about to pull away, thinking he did wrong, but then felt a sudden pressure against his lips. Mello's eyes grew wide as he felt Matt's hands grasp at the front of his shirt, attempting to pull him closer.

Mello moved his hands around the boy's waist and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss. The blonde-haired teen was surprised, feeling as if he couldn't control his own actions. They soon pulled away from each other panting for breath, cheeks flushed and lips bruised.

"Mello…" Matt breathed, leaning up to make eye contact as his left hand yanked the blonde's head down. The red head's cheeks were a wonderful shade of pink and Mello couldn't help but develop a few dirty thoughts. "…Kiss me…"

Mello leaned down and captured the boys lips in another bruising kiss. Matt moaned, tilting his head to the side to allow the blonde more access into his mouth. Their tongues brushed against one another, sparking an unknown feeling in the blonde. Mello pressed his body against the red head's, causing them to collapse onto the bed behind them as Matt's legs buckled under him.

Mello pulled away to breathe once more. "Matt…" He was hovering above him, arms placed on either side of the teens head as he slowly lowered himself between the boy's legs.

The red head's pants were shallow, the pink blush now a more prominent red. He wrapped one leg around the blonde's, pressing their groins together. "Mello… I… _BEEP BEEP BEEP!"_

Mello jerked away from the red head, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Pardon?"

"_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"_

Mello's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up, a whine escaping between his lips before he could stop it. The light from the open window to his right was streaming through and onto his face, hindering him blind when he collapsed back onto the mattress.

"_Damn…"_

_

* * *

_

_A/n: And thus ends the prologue! Don't worry, the chapters will be long, but this got slightly annoying to type out. -_-_

_Review please!_


End file.
